Bags, such paper bags or bags constructed of other flexible media, are widely used in numerous applications. Because of the rigors and strains to which bags are exposed in use, there has been a need to reinforce bags to prevent failure and loss of the contents of the bags. Whereas reinforced bags are known, there is always a desire for improvements.